The Lanes Between
by DOA-Fanatic
Summary: A reboot of the original story. From another universe, warriors are sent from their homes and to a whole new world. Now, they must learn how to adapt to this new world and find a way back home...if they can.


**The Lanes Between**

 **Episode 1: Another World**

 _Are you okay? Can you hear me?_

 _Wha...?_

 _Are you alright? Can you hear me?_

 _ **Two pair of blue eyes had opened and founds themselves looking upon a man, shrouded in black. The man was in a full-body armour, a cowl with silver decoration, kunai tied to the outer thighs, arm guards, and a tatty scarf which doubles as a mask for the lower half of the face.**_

 _Are you alright?_

 _Wh...Where am I...?_

 _Can you walk?_

 _ **The man in black offered his hand to the one with blue eyes (that appeared to be a woman). She was truly beautiful, at that. The woman had a tall and slender figure. She had blue eyes and medium-length blue hair, mostly parted to her left. She wore a black and navy blue, high-collared halter top, a black corset with two pairs of white laces and black shorts. She had two pink straps intersecting over her chest, with a silver badge over the intersection. On her arms were white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also had a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wore black stockings reaching about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin. There were two strips of blue cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. Her silver boots were pointed and armored, with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.**_

 _How do you feel?_

 _I...I'll be fine._

 _Take it easy, your body is still suffering from the dizziness._

 _I don't know who you are...but thank you._

 _My name is Ryu. it means "Dragon."_

 _Hello, Ryu. My name...is Aqua. Where am I?_

Ryu: The Hayabusa Village.

 _ **Aqua found herself in a small little room. The stage has three tiers. The first two tiers can be exited/entered via knocking an opponent through the floor or into an invisible barrier by the stairways. Small vases can be broken when an opponent hits them. The third tier can only be exited when an opponent is knocked through the thin walls. The opponent will then fall out of the pagoda, down a stone staircase. She amazed by the sight of what she was witnessing.**_

Aqua: Amazing...

Ryu: Beautiful, isn't it?

Aqua: Yes, it is...I never thought worlds like this could be so beautiful. If only Terra could...

Ryu: Excuse me?

Aqua: Terra! Terra! Where is he?

Ryu: Who is Terra?

Aqua: My friend! Where is he? is he here?

Ryu: I'm sorry but we only found you, in the forest.

Aqua: Forest?

 _ **Ryu began to explain how he had found Aqua. He explained that he was returning to his village from completing a mission. He traveled through the forest of Falling Leaves. It was a woodland with a dirt path. it was a time, during the fall, where all the leaves are brown and falling off the trees, and there is hardly any plantlife on the forest floor. As he ran down the path, he came across something, on the floor. When he drew closer, he saw that it was a woman (Aqua).**_

Ryu: When I found you, a brought you back to the village. Momiji looked after you.

Aqua: Momiji?

Ryu: She is the Shrine Maiden of the village. She looked over you.

Aqua: She looked over me...and you brought me here...

Ryu: Yes. I could not leave you there, with no care.

 _ **With his words, Aqua got down on one knee and bowed at Hayabusa.**_

Aqua: Thank you...for what you have done for me.

Ryu: That really isn't necessary. We only did what was right.

Aqua: But tell me, do you know if Terra made it here?

Ryu: I'm sorry, it's like I said, you were the only one we found.

 _ **Aqua was disappointed to hear that. However, in another village, two youths were training with one another, going at it with hands and legs clashing with one another. One of them was a young, muscular man. He had slightly tanned skin, a slim face with a pointed chin, board shoulders, and narrow brown eyes. His hair was light brown, straight, and styled so it reaches his shoulders with a center parting. He was wearing a black, leather, full bodysuit with a red collar, matching sleeves and boots, a fishnet vest worn under the suit, black armguards, metal knee pads, a tattered skirt with the Mugen Tenshin crest, a metal headband, and a mask which covers his lower face.**_

 _ **The other fighter was a tall young man with brown hair that reached to the base of his neck in the back and was styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He had blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones were rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. Like Aqua, he also wore a badge (which was gold) on these straps. Instead, he wore it on his belt. He wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. His pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wore hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama was dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. In conclusion, there was a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored.**_

 _I see this is not your first time in combat._

 _I'll have you know that I have been training for most of my life._

 _Maybe so. But I've trained, since I was just a kid._

 _Alright, alright. You got me there._

 _Hey, you two! Why did you stop?_

 _ **From another area, a young woman was watching the two spar with each other. She had**_ _ **a slim, pale-skin with a round face with soft features, and large, round eyes. Her eyes are dark brown, as is her hair, which is worn loose and long with a short front-fringe.**_

 _Mother._

 _Why did you stop?_

 _My apologies, my lady. That was on me._

 _Please, young one. There is no need for apologies._

 _My lady, we've been through this before. Call me Terra._

 _Very well, then...Terra._

 _Terra! Hayate!_

 _ **From behind the woman, someone came walking out of the shadows. It appeared to be a healthy and spry middle aged man, with grey hair.**_

Hayate: Father!

Terra: Master Shiden!

Shiden: I have observed you both, ever since your arrival, Terra. And I must admit...I am impressed.

Terra: Thank you, master...

Shiden: You seem to know more than I anticipated. Wouldn't you agree, Ayame?

Ayame: Yes. Tell us, where did you learn that combat style?

Terra: Back in the world I come from. We train with Keyblades, learning to wield them and master them.

Shiden: Key...blades?

Terra: Yes, sir. The weapon that you found me with.

Shiden: Ah, yes...of course. Well, your keyblade is of no longer concern.

Terra: What? Wh-What do you mean, master?

Shiden: Were you not the one who said that you wished to learn the ways of the Mugen Tenshin?

Terra: Well, yes..I did...

Shiden: Then you cannot rely on your Keyblade to do so. You must learn only with your hands.

Terra: My hands...

 _ **Terra looked at his hands and thought to himself...could he really learn, without the use of his Keyblade?**_

Hayate: Don't worry, Terra. You can do this.

Terra: Alright. Master, tell me what I must do first.

 _ **As Terra was preparing his training as Mugen Tenshin, Aqua was focused on looking for him. She undressed from the clothes she originally had on and put on more appropriate garments, for this world. She was now wearing a red kunoichi dress. As she finished, Ryu and Momiji both walked in.**_

Momiji: See, master Ryu? I knew it would fit!

Aqua: Does...it really look fine?

Ryu: It's just fine, Aqua.

Aqua: ...

Ryu: I know it isn't what you wear, in your world. But if you are going to be staying with us, then you will need to fit in with us.

Aqua: I understand. I can't thank you both enough for what you have done for me.

Ryu: It is not a problem at all.

Momiji: Yes, we just want to help you find your friend.

Ryu: Where was the last place you saw your friend?

Aqua: Back in my world. I remember training with Terra. And then there was a bright light. After that...argh! I can't remember.

Ryu: Do not strain yourself, Aqua.

Momiji: We will find them. Why don't take a look in the forest...where we found you.

Aqua: Okay. Good idea.

 _ **Together, Momiji and Aqua headed out, leaving the Hayabusa village. Moreover, within the city, someone else from a different universe was discovered.**_

 _Hello? Can you hear me?_

 _Maybe he's dead..._

 _He can't be, he was breathing, when I found him._

 _Hey, I think he twitched..._

 _See? I told you! He's coming around...hello?_

 _Who...who's there?_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Y-Yes..._

 _Can you open your eyes?_

 _ **Just like Aqua, two pair of blue eyes opened and found two girls staring down at him. One of them was a slender, athletic, and petite young woman of average height with a physically fit build. She appeared to be Japanese heritage but had a more Western appearance than Eastern, overall: she had blue, yet almond-shaped Asian eyes and shoulder-length brunette hair, which is styled with long straight-bangs and a front fringe, normally pushed back with a pink headband. The other girl was also a slender and petite build of average height, with a very girly, youthful appearance, pale skin, dark brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face. Her hair was tied in two braids, looped round, and pinned on either side of her head.**_

 _Who...who...are you...?_

 _My name is Hitomi. This is Leifang._

Leifang: Are you okay?

 _Where...am I...?_

Hitomi: In my room. I found you, in the black forest and I brought you home.

Leifang: How did you end up there?

 _I...I don't...remember..._

Leifang: What's your name?

 _I...I don't know..._

Leifang: You don't know your name? Well, that's not gonna work out, is it?

Hitomi: I guess we'll just have to give you a name.

 _Give me...a name?_

Hitomi: That's right. And I think I have one for you.

Leifang: Seriously, what is it?

Hitomi: I'll call him... _Ein_.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
